


(Complete Podfic) Nowhere Man by 1lostone

by AvidReaderLady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Implied Mpreg, Kidnapped Stiles, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Partner Betrayal, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Scott McCall is a Bad Friend, Scott is a Bad Friend, Stalking, Stiles Has Panic Attacks, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: When Stiles leaves Beacon Hills, he does it without a backwards glance. For two years he is happy on the other side of the country- until someone targets not only him, but his daughter.Unfortunately, the asshole bodyguard his dad hired to make sure he gets back home is none other than Derek Hale. And that's really not very good for either of them.





	1. Chapters 1 to 6

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nowhere Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/464372) by [1lostone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1lostone/pseuds/1lostone). 



> So, I have decided to make this podfic a little easier to listen to by uploading the whole shebang in two chapters (1-6 and 7-Epilogue). Hopefully, this makes this podfic convenient for listening in one long "go." Cheers!

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hrq2ygzqag8t614/Nowhere_Man_Chapters_1_to_6.mp3)


	2. Chapters 7 to Epilogue

Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lxkw6jc4omo922b/Complete_Podfic_Nowhere_Man_Chapter_7_to_Epilogue.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> Original Cover Art by mari-mcsly
> 
> Music: "On the Shore" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
